1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to fine adjustment of a display module or a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of display panels that realize images. For example, a liquid crystal display panel, a light emitting diode (LED) display panel, a plasma display pane, and an organic light emitting display panel are used.
A conventional display module includes a single display panel, which is constituted by a plurality of panel modules fixedly arranged, wherein an image is output through the single display panel. Another conventional display module includes a plurality of display panels connected to each other in order to output an image having a size larger than that of the image output through the single display panel.
In this case, it is necessary to accurately adjust the distance between the panel modules such that the panel modules can accurately output the image. In addition, it is necessary to accurately adjust the distance between the display panels such that the display panels can accurately output the image.
The conventional display panel may have a non-image part, from which no image is output, disposed at an edge part thereof. However, the LED display panel may not have the non-image part. In addition, the panel module may be an LED display panel having a front area smaller than that of the display panel, and the panel module may not have the non-image part.
For the display panel not having the non-image part, it is more important to enable fine adjustment of the distance between the display panels. In addition, for the panel module not having the non-image part, it is further important to enable fine adjustment of the distance between the panel modules. For example, a line having visually low luminance appears when the distance between adjacent LEDs is increased depending on the distance between the LED display panels and/or the distance between the panel modules. On the other hand, a line having visually high luminance appears when the distance between adjacent LEDs is decreased.
In the conventional display module, a control unit for controlling the output of images is provided on the display panel, and the control unit is electrically connected to the panel modules, which constitute the display panel, via circuits. When the panel modules are assembled to manufacture the display module, the control unit is electrically connected to the panel modules using flexible cables in order to adjust the distance between the panel modules.